Die Schicksalswächterin
by kyuuo
Summary: Was wenn das Schicksal von Naruto und seinen Freunden anders aussehen sollte? Wer ist Kate Hikari? Warum lebt sie im Namikazeanwesen? Was hat sie mit Minato zu tun? Welche Bedeutung hat ihr Tatoo?
1. Prolog

Prolog: Ein besonderer Auftrag

Der Raum war riesengroß und ganz in weiß gehalten, in der Luft und an den Wänden schimmerten Kristalle in allen Farben und Größen. Der Raum strahlte eine große Harmonie aus und es spielte eine leise Melodie, die niemand hören konnte, da der Raum leer war.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die große Flügeltür am Ende des Saals.

Herein trat eine junge Frau mit einem außergewöhnlichen Aussehen. Ihre langen Haare waren silbern und ihre Augen strahlten in einem tiefen Violettton. Sie ging zu dem zweitgrößten Kristall im Raum, der in der Mitte des Bodens eingelassen war und kniete sich ins Zentrum.

Sie sprach in die Luft: „Ich, Kate, Schicksalswächterin des Lichtes, bin bereit einen neuen Auftrag anzunehmen und bitte um EURE Instruktionen."

Der größte Kristall der Halle, der über ihrem Kopf schwebte begann in allen Farben zu strahlen: „Dieser Auftrag wird dich in die Welt der Ninja führen, doch WIR können dich nicht in gewohnter Weise in der Vergangenheit dieser Dimension schicken und damit du dort wiedergeboren und dann zur Rechten Zeit einsatzfähig bist."

„Darf ich fragen warum und wie soll ich sonst die Kampftechniken dieser Welt erlernen, da ich meine Kräfte nur im Notfall benutzen darf und wie soll ich mich sonst behaupten?"

„Das Finstere Schicksal hat eine Zeit-Blockade um diese Dimension gelegt, da sie sehr wichtig für den Ausgang UNSERES Kampfes ist. So können wir nur einen Wächter durch einen Riss in der Barriere schicken, der aber dann erst zum entscheidenden Zeitpunkt dort eintrifft. Du wirst eine Anwärterseele zum Wächter aus dieser Dimension zugeteilt bekommen. Diese Seele kennt noch die Kampftechniken seines letzten Lebens und wird dich darin unterweisen oder kann im Notfall den Körper mit dir tauschen, um selbst zu kämpfen."

„Wenn IHR für diesen wichtigen Auftrag nur einen Wächter schicken könnt, warum habt IHR mich ausgewählt? Und ist es nicht Verboten eine Anwärterseele in ihre eigene Dimension zu schicken, dies wird sogar bei vollausgebildeten Wächtern vermieden, wenn IHR erlaubt zu widersprechen?!"

„WIR erlauben und beantworten deine Fragen gerne. Du bist mit Abstand die Wächterin mit der größten Kraft und gehst immer sehr besonnen vor, deshalb wurdest du gewählt. Und da dies eine Ausnahmesituation ist wird das Verbot außer Kraft gesetzt, da du, wie du richtig erkannt hast ohne die Kampftechniken dieser Dimension deinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen könntest."

„Dürfte ich nun meinen Auftrag erfahren?"

„Die Finsternis hat sich sehr subtil in das Leben von Leuten gemischt, die eine große Bedeutung für den weiteren Verlauf des Schicksals haben. Deine Aufgabe ist es diesen Einfluss zu unterbinden und den Lauf des Schicksals wieder auf UNSEREN Weg des Lichtes zu führen:"

„Wer sind meine Zielpersonen?"

„Hauptsächlich ein junger Ninja aus Konohagakure, der ohne den dunklen Einfluss eine strahlende Zukunft hätte und auch jetzt noch für seine Träume kämpft. Auch seine Freunde sind wichtig, da sie für seine Zukunft eine tragende Rolle spielen und er sein Leben für sie geben würde. Es darf keinem von ihnen etwas zustoßen und die Bande der Liebe, die zwischen einigen herrschen sollten und von der Finsternis manipuliert wurden, müssen hergestellt werden. Ansonsten wird die Zukunft dieser Welt in Dunkelheit versinken!"

„Ich nehme diese große Aufgabe an. Welche Anwärterseele wird mich begleiten?"

„Du wirst den Namen und den Grund seines Hier seins nach der Informationsübergabe kennen. Mach dich nachdem du ihn abgeholt hast sofort auf den Weg."

„Wie IHR befehlt."

Plötzlich fingen alle Kristalle an in den unterschiedlichsten Farben zu glühen und es schossen Strahlen aus ihnen zu Kate. Diese merkte wie Informationen aus verschiedenen Leben in sie flossen, wie ein Strom frisches Wasser. Ihre Augen und Haare funkelten im Licht. Als die Übertragung nach einigen Minuten beendet war stand sie auf und eilte zu den Unterkünften der Anwärterseelen.

Als sie vor einem bestimmten Raum stand klopfte sie und trat ein. Es kam eine Lichtgestalt auf sie zu und frage: „Ich freue mich über ihren Besuch, aber was führt sie zu mir, Wächterin-sama?" Kate lächelte und antwortete: „Sie werden mich bei einem besonderen Auftrag begleiten. Es gab einige Komplikationen, sodass das LICHT beschloss das Verbot nicht in die eigene Dimension zu reisen für diesen Auftrag außer Kraft zu setzten."

Die Lichtgestalt wurde aufgeregt. „Bedeutet das, ich kann meinen Sohn sehen?"

„Sogar mehr als das: Dein Sohn, Naruto Uzumaki, ist unsere Hauptzielperson, da er für das Licht-Schicksal eurer Welt sehr wichtig ist. Bist du bereit während dieser Mission meinen Körper mit mir zu teilen, Minato Namikaze?"


	2. Chapter 1: Ankunft in Konohagakure

_… Kate spricht mit Minato_

_… Minato spricht mit Kate_

„…" normale Rede

(…) andere Gedanken

Ankunft in Konohagakure

Im Wald vor Konoha erschien auf einer Lichtung ein Funke. Er breitete sich aus bis ein helles Licht die ganze Lichtung erfüllte. Das Licht zog sich wieder zusammen, um einen Körper zu bilden. Als es ganz verschwunden war stand Kate auf der Lichtung.

Sie trug eine lange Hose mit den typischen Ninjabandagen und ein Top, das den Blick auf ein seltsames Tatoo über ihrer linken Brust freiließ. In der Mitte war eine Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz biss und sich um ein liegendes Ying-Yang-Zeichen schlängelte zu sehen. Außenherum waren Symbole für die vier Elemente zu sehen. Links oben Luft, rechts daneben Feuer, darunter Erde und links unten Wasser. Sie hatte eine Kunaitasche um die Hüfte und einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken.

Kate sah sich um und fragte in Gedanken: _Womit_ _fangen wir an? Wir sollten als erstes von hier verschwinden, falls man das Licht gesehen hat._, antwortete Minato. Kate beruhigte ihn: _Normale Menschen können es nicht wahrnehmen, aber wir sollten uns langsam orientieren._

Kate kniete nieder, legte ihre Hand auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich. Die Schlange des Tatoos drehte sich plötzlich und stoppte als der Kopf auf Höhe des Erdsymbols war und dieses aufleuchtete. Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten wieder aufrichtete glitt die Schlange auf ihre alte Position zurück und einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, dass der helle Streifen innerhalb des Symbols um einen Millimeter geschrumpft ist.

_Was haben sie gerade gemacht, Kate-sama?,_ fragte der Anwärter neugierig. _Jeder Wächter geht einen Bund mit mindestens einem Element ein, nachdem er die jeweilige Elementprüfung gestanden hat. Ich habe mich gerade mit der Erde verbunden, um unseren Standort und den von Konoha zu erfahren. Du brauchst mich übrigens nicht mit ´-sama` anzureden, da es für mich seltsam wäre, wenn ich mich mit deinem Sohn befreunde und du mich so anredest._ Minato lachte _Wie du willst, Kate. Darf ich fragen wie viele Elemente du beherrschst?_ _Ich beherrsche sie nicht, ich bin sozusagen mit ihnen verbündet. Normalerweise bindet sich ein Wächter an höchstens drei, da die Prüfungen sehr schwer und schmerzhaft sind. Ich bin eine Ausnahme, das ist auch der Grund, warum ich für diesen Auftrag ausgewählt wurde. Ich habe mich mit fünf Elementen verbündet: Erde, Feuer, Wind, Wasser und Zeit. Wow! Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du mit den ersten vier machen kannst, aber wie arbeitest du mit dem Zeitelement?_Minato war schwer beeindruckt.

Währenddessen ging Kate in Richtung Konoha. Sie antwortete:_ Dieses Element verbraucht mehr Energie als die anderen. Ich kann die Zeit anhalten, beschleunigen, das Alter von Dingen bestimmen und verändern. Und diese letzte Fähigkeit wird uns helfen als Konohaninja angenommen zu werden, eine Wohnung und etwas Geld zu bekommen._ _Oh! Und wie soll und ´das Alter ändern´ da weiterhelfen?_ Kate grinste, als sie Minatos Verwirrung wahrnahm.

_Du wirst meinen Körper übernehmen und in deiner Handschrift einen Brief schreiben. Diesen werde ich dann altern lassen, damit er scheinbar zu deinen Lebzeiten geschrieben wurde. Tolle Idee! Was soll ich schreiben? Dass du in der Schuld meiner Familie stehst und uns anbietest bei dir im Anwesen zu wohnen, einen Kredit zu geben und uns als Ninjas von Konoha Arbeit geben würdest. Das löst drei Probleme auf einmal. Dann lass uns loslegen!_

****Szenenwechsel****

Es war ein schöner Tag in Konoha. Nur die beiden Torwächter hatten Langeweile. Sie wurden davon erlöst, als eine junge Konoichi vom Waldrand aus auf sie zukam. „Halt! Nennen sie bitte Name und Grund ihres Kommens!", rief einer, doch die junge Frau ging geistesabwesend weiter.

_Hat sich hier irgendwas verändert, Minato? Nicht viel, aber das fünfte Steingesicht muss wohl meine Nachfolgerin sein. Das ist Tsunade, wie ich bei der Informationsübertragung erfahren habe. Dein Sohn hat sie überzeugt den Posten anzunehmen._

Als ein Kunai auf sie zugeflogen kam erwachte Kate aus dem gedanklichen Gespräch. Minato übernahm kurz ihren Körper, da sie selbst noch keine Erfahrung mit der Kampfweise der Ninja hatte und wehrte das Kunai ab. „Was soll das?", rief Kate empört. _Wir haben wohl nicht auf ihre Fragen reagiert, da haben Torwächter das Recht anzugreifen._, erklärte Minato. Das wurde auch gleich bestätigt, als der Ninja seine Frage wiederholte. „Gomen nasai! Mein Name ist Kate Hikari und ich bin hier um mit der Hokage zu sprechen", antwortete Kate. „Aus welchem Dorf kommst du und was möchtest du vom Hokage?" Sie seufzte „Ich komme aus keinem Dorf und ich möchte eine Konohanin werden." Die Torwächter blickten sich an. „Wenn du aus keinem Dorf kommst, wie kannst du dann ein Ninja sein? Und du brauchst eine Empfehlung, um hier als Ninja angenommen zu werden." Kate antwortete ein bisschen ungeduldig: "Ich habe eine Empfehlung und meine Vergangenheit berede ich nur mit der Hokage. Könnten sie mich nun durchlassen?" Die beiden musterten Kates ungewöhnliches Äußeres und nickten sich zu. „Das große Gebäude dort ist der Hokageturm. Da kannst du einen Termin vereinbaren. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, da Tsunade-sama zurzeit sehr schlechte Laune hat." Kate lächelte „Vielen Dank für die Warnung. Auf Wiedersehen."

_Nachdem was ich über Tsunade erfahren habe ist sie für ihre Wutausbrüche bekannt._ Minato lachte _Dann hat sie sich überhaupt nicht verändert!_

****Szenenwechsel****

Tsunade nieste (Na toll! Da redet jemand schlecht über mich. Das ist bestimmt Naruto, dieser Bengel) Sie musste seufzten. (Wo bleibt er nur. Er hätte schon vor einer Woche mit Jiraiya zurück sein müssen. Langsam mach ich mir Sorgen)

Als es klopfte schrie sie mies gelaunt: „WER STÖRT?" Shizune steckte zögernd den Kopf herein und sagte: „Hier ist eine junge Frau, die sie sprechen möchte, Tsunade-sama." Diese seufzte erneut „Sie soll reinkommen." Kate trat ein und wurde von Tsunade gemustert. Ihre Augen blieben an Haar, Augen und Tatoo des Neuankömmlings hängen. (Irgendwoher kenne ich so ein Tatoo, aber mir fällt´s nicht ein!)

Tsunade runzelte die Stirn „Wer bist du und was willst du?" „Kate Hikari, Hokage-sama. Ich bin die letzte meines Clans. Wir lebten zurückgezogen in den Bergen, aber als meine Eltern starben, wollte ich nicht allein dort bleiben. Ich erinnerte mich an den Freund meiner Eltern und sein Angebot. Deshalb kam ich her um eine Konohanin zu werden."

Die Falten auf Tsunades Stirn wurden größer. „Welcher Freund, welches Angebot und warum bist du so sicher hier aufgenommen zu werden?" , feuerte sie ihre Fragen ab und suchte in Kates Gesicht Anzeichen einer Lüge oder Unsicherheit. Doch diese blieb ruhig, lächelte und reichte ihr eine Schriftrolle. „ Die hier dürfte ihre Fragen beantworten."

Tsunade rollte die Rolle auf und runzelte wieder die Stirn. (Irgendwoher kenne ich diese Schrift) Während des lesens wurden ihre Augen immer größer und schließlich starrte sie die geheimnissvolle Frau an. „Wieso schrieb der 4. Hokage deiner Familie einen solchen Brief?" „Ich weiß nur, dass meine Eltern ihm einmal aus einer Klemme geholfen haben als er in unseren Bergen umherreiste. Daraufhin wurden sie Freunde. Ich kenne nicht die ganze Geschichte, da nie darüber gesprochen wurde, doch wegen dieses Briefes und eines anderen Ereignisses steht meine Familie in der Schuld des Namikaze-Clans. Ich bin die letzte meines Clans und muss unsere Schuld gegen über dem Namikaze-Erben Naruto Uzumaki begleichen. Deshalb bitte ich darum die Angebote des Briefes in Anspruch nehmen zu dürfen. Ich werde das Geld mit meiner ersten Mission zurückzahlen. Auch möchte ich mit Minatos Sohn in einem Team arbeiten um die Schuld begleichen zu können."

„Nun gut. Du bist aufgenommen und wirst dich gleich morgen einem Einstufungstest unterziehen. Über die Team Einteilung werde ich noch nachdenken, aber du scheinst gute Gründe für deine Bitten zu haben. Du kannst also im Namikaze-Anwesen wohnen-bis auf weiteres. Aber noch eine Frage: Was hat es mit deinen Augen auf sich?"

Kate lächelte „Das ist mein Keckei Genkai"


	3. Chapter 2: Tsunades Entscheidung

„_Kursiv"_ Kate und Minato sprechen miteinander

„…" normale Rede

_Kursiv _normale Gedanken

2. Tsunades Entscheidung

„…Aber noch eine Frage: Was hat es mit deinen Augen auf sich?"

Kate lächelte „Das ist mein Keckei Genkai"

Tsunade starrte sie an und musste diese Nachricht erst einmal verdauen.

Auch Minato war verblüfft. _„Woher hast du ein Keckei Genkai? Du stammst doch gar nicht aus dieser Dimension?"_ Kate schmunzelte. _„In meiner Dimension gibt es auch Leute mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Ich war eine davon. Diese Fähigkeit ist zwar nicht vererbbar, aber das ist die Erklärung, die für die Hokage die wenigsten Fragen aufwirft und am besten in unsere erfundene Geschichte passt."_

Kate wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Hey! Ich hab dich gerade was gefragt! Was kannst du damit tun?", wurde sie von Tsunade angeschnauzt. Die Wächterin blinzelte. _Das darf mir nicht noch öfter passieren, dass ich die Umwelt wegen der Gespräche mit Minato vergesse!_

Sie lächelte gequält. „Tut mir Leid, Hokage-sama. Ich war in Gedanken. Diese Augen sind der Grund, warum meine Familie allein lebte. Ich kann mit ihnen die Einstellung der Leute und ihre Gefühle erkennen." „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich sehe um die Leute eine verschiedenfarbige Aura leuchten, wenn ich meine Augen aktiviere. Jede Farbe steht für ein Gefühl. Ich kann auch erkennen auf wen oder was sich seine Gefühle richten und die Grundeinstellung, also Freund oder Feind, erkennen."

„_Du meinst du kannst erkennen, ob er zum Licht- oder zum Finsteren - Schicksal gehört, richtig?"_, warf Minato ein. _„Richtig, aber das kann ich schlecht sagen, oder ?"_ Kate fuhr nach dieser unmerklichen Unterbrechung fort: „Wenn ich mich sehr stark konzentriere, kann ich sogar die Gedanken meines Gegenüber lesen. Deswegen wurde mein Clan fast ausgelöscht und aus dem Dorf vertrieben, schon vor Generationen. Die Bewohner hatten Angst vor uns und haben alle Erinnerungen an meinen Clan ausgelöscht, darum werden sie auch nirgends Unterlagen über ihn finden, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade brauchte Zeit um das zu verdauen. _„Natürlich wird sie nirgends Infos finden, da es diesen Clan gar nicht gibt. Aber warum denkst du dir eine so komplizierte Geschichte aus und sagst nicht wenigstens ihr die Wahrheit, Kate? Wir wollen doch einigen ihrer Ninja und damit dem Dorf helfen, Kate."_, fragte Minato. _„Oberstes Gebot der Wächter ist Geheimhaltung, bis die Zeit eines großen Eingreifens und damit der Enttarnung gekommen ist oder in einer Notlage. Beides trifft im Moment nicht zu. Und die Wahrheit ist oft schwer zu glauben, besonders wenn eine 18-jährige Fremde vor dir steht, die behauptet sie ist hier um das Schicksal dieser Welt zum Guten zu Wenden, wie würdest du reagieren, Minato? Du warst doch auch einmal in ihrer Position."_

Tsunade unterbrach das stumme Gespräch, von dem sie nichts außer einem geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Ich finde das Unglaublich! Könntest du mir eine Kostprobe davon geben? Erzähl mir was ich gerade wegen wem fühle!" „Wie sie wünschen, aber auf ihre eigene Verantwortung, denn ich sehe auch die Gefühle, die die Leute verdrängen um nicht daran erinnert zu werden. Möchten sie diese auch hören?" „Ich möchte so viel hören, wie du mir sagen kannst, damit ich deine Fähigkeiten deiner Augen einschätzen kann." „Wie sie wünschen, seien sie bereit. Sie werden nichts merken."

Kate konzentrierte sich und plötzlich färbten sich sowohl ihre Pupillen als auch das Weiße in den Augen in dasselbe strahlende Violett wie ihre Iris. Sie starrte Tsunade an und erzählte die Geschichte, die sie in den Gefühlen der Hokage sah.

„Mir gegenüber waren sie zuerst sehr misstrauisch, aber obwohl sie wegen ihres Beschützerinstinkst Konoha und Naruto gegenüber, versuchen es zu bleiben, tritt dieses Gefühl mit jedem Wort, das sie hören in den Hintergrund. Seit sie den Brief gesehen haben steigen ihre Überraschung und ihre Neugier mir und meiner Vergangenheit gegenüber. Sie interessieren sich sehr für mein Tatoo und ihr Misstrauen verschwindet langsam. Ansonsten sind sie permanent Besorgt wegen Naruto und Jiraya. Auf letzteren sind sie allerdings etwas ärgerlich und noch ein Gefühl verdrängen sie in Zusammenhang mit ihm und wollen es nicht wahrhaben. Sie sehnen sich nach einer Flasche Sake und sind wegen des ewigen Papierkrams genervt. Diese Emotionen hallte ich im Moment für die wichtigsten."

Tsunade schluckte „So genau hätte nicht einmal ich es beschreiben können. Nun gut, wie schätzt du dein Können ein, damit ich einen Passenden Gegner für deinen Einstufungstest finde?" „Ich war früher auf Jonin - Niveau, konnte die letzten Jahre aber nicht trainieren, also könnte ich mich verschlechtert haben. Ein hohes Chunin – Niveau würde ich momentan schätzen." _Ich kann ja schlecht sagen, dass ich die Seele eines Hokage in mir trage, die meinen Körper übernimmt, bis ich selbst diese Art zu kämpfen gelernt habe. Ich bin trotzdem mit dem Niveau etwas weiter heruntergegangen, da Minato – so gut er auch ist – in einem für diese Kampfart untrainierten Körper zurecht kommen muss. _

Tsunade überlegte „Ich werde dir den Weg zum Namikaze – Anwesen zeigen lassen, damit du dich dort heute noch einrichten kannst. Außerdem werde ich dir etwas Geld auszahlen lassen, da du versprochen hast es zurück zu zahlen, wenn du mit deinen Missionen beginnst. Morgen um neun Uhr bist du wieder hier. Bis dahin habe ich mir deinen Gegner überlegt."

Kate lächelte „Einverstanden"


	4. Chapter 3: Ein neues Zuhause

„Text" normales Gerede

„_Text" Kate und Minato unterhalten sich_

_Text normale Gedanken_

* * *

3. Ein neues Zuhause

Kate lächelte. „Einverstanden"

Plötzlich flog die Tür des Hokagebüros auf.

Herein stürmte ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen.

„Hallo, Baa-chan! Ich bin wieder daaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Während Tsunade zornig die Faust ballte und auf ihrer Stirn eine Ader hervortrat, drehte sich Kate neugierig zu dem Eindringling um. Da sie immer noch ihr Kekkeigenkai aktiviert hatte, stürmten plötzlich Emotionen auf sie ein. Sie spürte Einsamkeit, Wut und Trauer, aber auch Entschlossenheit und Wiedersehensfreude. Doch die Stärke der Gefühle überrumpelten sie und sie sah seine Erinnerungen an die letzte halbe Stunde.

~Flashback~

„Endlich wieder zuhause! Ob mich die anderen vermisst haben?"

Naruto Uzumaki schlenderte durch Konoha in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Er bemerkte die hasserfüllten Blicke und die geflüsterten Bemerkungen der Passanten.

„Das Monster ist wieder da"

„Ich hatte gehoffte es wäre tot"

„Es hätte wegbleiben sollen"

Naruto unterdrückte seine Tränen und setzte ein Grinsen auf. Er würde ihnen keine Schwäche zeigen!

Als er endlich bei seiner Wohnung war erkannte er, dass die Tür aufgebrochen war und überall Schmierereinen wie „Stirb", „Monster", usw. waren.

Er stürmte in seine Wohnung und wich gleich wieder zurück. Wie es schien hatte man den ganzen Müll hier abgeladen, es tummelten sich Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer überall im Raum und es stank bestialisch.

Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen, die er sofort wegwischte. _Warum tun sie das? Ich bin doch nicht der Dämon und ich hab sie schon einige Male gerettet!_

„Ich werde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Eines Tages werden sie mich respektieren! Und jetzt geh ich erst mal zu Oma Tsunade, mal schauen ob sie eine Wohnung für mich hat."

Schon war er wieder draußen und rannte Richtung Hokage-Turm.

~Flashback Ende~

„Kate, was hast du?", fragte Tsunade besorgt, der die Trance des Mädchens auffiel.

Sie rüttelte sie an der Schulter und Kate kam wieder zu sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden und sah in zwei besorgte Augenpaare.

„Was war los?", verlangte die Medic-Nin zu wissen.

Kate lächelte ein wenig gezwungen. „Das ist mir noch nie passiert! Ich hatte meine Augen noch aktiviert und ihr Besucher strahlte so starke Emotionen aus, dass mich seine Erinnerungen überrumpelten."

Als Naruto das hörte wurde er bleich. _Sie hat meine Erinnerungen gesehen? Ich wollte doch, dass das niemand erfährt_, dachte er erschrocken.

Kate bemerkte das und versicherte schnell. „Ich werde niemanden von den Gefühlen, die ich sehe erzählen, es sei denn es wird mir erlaubt. Das verlangt das Gesetz meines Clans"

Naruto atmete erleichtert aus. _Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich vertraue ihr. Seltsam, ich bin vertraue doch sonst niemanden so schnell_, dachte er.

Tsunade runzelte die Stirn, es würde sie interessieren, wie es in Naruto aussah. Doch so wie sie Kate einschätzte, würde sie es niemanden erzählen.

„Also da das geklärt ist, möchte ich wissen, warum du dich so verspätet hast, Naruto. Und wo ist Jiraiya?"

„Der ist bestimmt bei den heißen Quellen und betreibt Nachforschungen. Das ist auch der Grund für unsere Verspätung, Tsunade-baa-chan."

Und schon hielt er sich den Kopf. Tsunade hatte ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst und schrie: „Du sollst mich nicht so nennen du vorlauter Bengel"

Plötzlich lächelte sie und umarmte ihn. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist."

Naruto grinste zurück. „Ich freu mich auch. Aber ich hab ein kleines Problem mit meiner Wohnung."

Während Naruto der Hokage sein Problem schilderte, versuchte Minato Kate zu überreden, ihm zu erzählen, was sie gesehen hat.

„_Nicht jetzt, ich weiß du machst dir Sorgen um ihn, aber er ist stark und schafft das schon. Da fällt mir ein, könntest du dich wenn wir in Gesellschaft mit anderen sind still verhalten, wir haben heute doch schon öfter erlebt, dass ich nicht alles mitbekomme wenn wir uns unterhalten."_

Minato seufzt, _„Na gut, aber du erzählst mir alles was du gesehen hast wenn wir allein sind, ok?"_

„_Einverstanden."_

„…und deswegen brauche ich jetzt eine neue Wohnung.", bekam Kate gerade noch mit.

Tsunade überlegte, „Momentan ist alles belegt, aber ich schau, was sich da machen lässt"

„Er könnte bei mir wohnen" Die zwei drehten sich überrascht zu Kate um, sie hatten sie doch glatt vergessen.

„Wer bist du? Und warum bietest du mir das an?", fragte ein überraschter Überraschungsninja.

Kate grinste. Das fiel ihm ja reichlich spät ein, er war vorhin anscheinend zu aufgewühlt um nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. „Mein Name ist Kate Hikari. Ich bin gerade in Konoha aufgenommen worden und mein Clan steht in der Schuld deines Vaters, außerdem finde ich dich sympathisch. Sind deine Fragen damit beantwortet?"

Naruto bekam große Augen. „Du weißt wer mein Vater ist?"

Tsunade erschrak, das durfte er noch nicht erfahren!

„Ja, das weis ich, aber er wollte, dass du seinen Namen erst erfährst, wenn du Jonin bist."

Naruto schmollte und Tsunade atmete auf.

„Danke für dein Angebot, es ist wohl das Beste, das er in nächster Zeit bei dir wohnt Kate. Du hast ja genügend Platz und so bist du nicht ganz allein in der neuen Umgebung.", stimmte Tsunade zu.

Naruto grinste und erklärte sich auch einverstanden.

Da kam Tsunade eine Idee.

„Bevor ihr euch von Shizune den Weg zeigen lasst, wäre da noch etwas. Naruto ich würde dich gerne testen, wie stark du geworden bist und da Kate auch einen Einstufungstest machen muss, möchte ich, dass ihr beide gegeneinander kämpft. Also seid morgen früh wieder da!"

„Hai!", stimmten die zwei zu und verließen den Raum.

Naruto staunte nicht schlecht, als er vor dem Namikaze-Anwesen stand.

„Wieso wohnst du hier, Kate?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe einen Brief vom Yondaime, der das erklärt. Möchtest du ihn lesen?"

„Klar"

###Brief Anfang###

Hallo mein Freund,

ich bin endlich wieder zuhause angekommen. Und das ich das gesund geschafft habe, habe ich dir und dem Hikari-Clan zu verdanken. Ich stehe in eurer Schuld.

Da ich um eure Lage weis, biete ich euch hiermit an nach Konoha zu kommen.

Ich könnte euch hier als Konohaninjas aufnehmen. Ihr könntet bei mir im Anwesen wohnen, das ist nämlich zu groß für mich und meine Freundin und hat noch eine Menge Platz.

Auch kann ich euch jederzeit etwas Geld leihen, wenn ihr etwas braucht, ich kenne euch gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihr es zurückzahlen werdet.

Ich hoffe du nimmst mein Angebot an, ich würde mich freuen euch wieder zu sehen.

Grüße deine Tochter Kate und deine restliche Familie von mir.

In Freundschaft,

Minato Namikaze

Yondaime Hokage

###Brief Ende###

Naruto fielen fast die Augen während des Lesens heraus.

„Wieso steht er in eurer Schuld? Und warum bist du jetzt hier, Kate?", er war jetzt noch neugieriger.

Kate seufzte. „Ich kenne die Geschichte nicht, meine Eltern haben immer darüber geschwiegen, warum er in unserer Schuld steht. Und ich bin hier, weil mein ganzer Clan ausgelöscht wurde. Ich bin die letzte Hikari, darum muss ich auch alle Schulden begleichen. Mein Clan hat so etwas sehr ernst genommen."

„Das tut mir leid. Warum wurde dein Clan ausgelöscht?"

„Wegen unserem Kekkeigenkai"

Kate erklärte ihm, warum die Leute sich vor ihrer Kraft fürchteten.

Währendessen dachte sie traurig: _Ich kann ihn gut verstehen. Als ich noch in meiner Dimension lebte fürchteten sich auch alle vor meiner Gabe. Genauso wie sich die Leute jetzt vor ihm fürchten._

Naruto weckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Dann wäre es doch am Besten überhaupt keine besonderen Fähigkeiten zu haben oder sie zu verstecken, wenn sich alle davor fürchten." Er dachte dabei an den Kyuubi.

Kate aber widersprach. „Wenn man so eine Gabe hat, sollte man sie benutzten. Man darf sich nicht einschüchtern lassen und sie zum Nutzten aller gebrauchen. Dann werden sie irgendwann erkennen, dass sie sich geirrt haben."

Das munterte Naruto auf.

Er grinste. „Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt hier bist. Ich mag dich. Also willkommen in Konohagakure! Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause!"

Kate musste lachen und gemeinsam betraten sie die Villa und verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit sie zu erkunden und sich besser kennen zu lernen.


	5. Chapter 4: Gespräch

„Text" normale Unterhaltung

„_Text" Minato und Kate unterhalten sich_

4. Gespräch

Kate musste lachen und gemeinsam betraten sie die Villa und verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit sie zu erkunden und sich besser kennen zu lernen.

Als Naruto schlafen ging um für den morgigen Kampf fit zu sein hatte Kate endlich Gelegenheit mit Minato zu reden. Der hatte schon darauf gewartet.

Kate setzte sich in Meditationshaltung auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Gleich darauf stand sie in ihren Gedanken in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum und setzte sich zu Minato, der ebenfalls anwesend war, auf ein Sofa.

„So kann man sich bequemer unterhalten. Und gefällts dir hier?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.

„Ja, mir gefällts hier ganz gut. Aber du solltest nicht vom Thema ablenken. Was hast du in den Gedanken meines Sohnes gesehen?", fragte der besorgte Vater ungeduldig.

Kate seufzte. „Ich hab das was ich zu den beiden sagte ernst gemeint. Diese Gabe unterliegt strengen Regeln. Aber da es wichtig für unsere Mission ist kann ich dir einen Teil verraten. Du machst dir wohl große Sorgen um ihn." Sie sah in an und musste schmunzeln.

Minato erwiderte ernst: „Er ist mein Sohn und ich hab ihm so viel aufgebürdet und ihn dann einfach allein gelassen. Ich mache mir nicht nur Sorgen sondern auch Vorwürfe."

Sie sah ihn an und erkannte auch ohne ihre Fähigkeiten, dass das noch untertrieben war. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen, war unruhig und traurig.

Sie lächelte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Du hast keine Schuld, wenn die Finsternis nicht eingegriffen hätte, wäre alles anders gekommen und jetzt sind wir hier um das beste aus der Situation zu machen und die Finsternis aufzuhalten."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das? Wie hat die Finsternis eingegriffen, das hast du mir bisher nicht gesagt."

Sie blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Weist du der Kyuubiangriff damals ging auf das wirken eines Schicksalswächters der Dunkelheit zurück. Er hieß in seinem früheren Leben Uchiha Mandara, ich glaube der Name sagt dir was."

Er blickte ungläubig. „Ja er war der Freund und Rivale des ersten Hokagen bis zu seinem Verrat. Er wurde ein dunkler Wächter?"

Sie nickte. „Wie du weist haben einige Menschen unter bestimmten Vorraussetztungen nach ihrem Tod die Wahl wiedergeboren zu werden oder zu einem Schicksalswächter des Lichtes oder der Finsternis zu werden. Er hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Mandara hat den Kyuubi mithilfe seines Sharingans zu dem Angriff gezwungen. Die Finsternis hat ihre Aktionen in diesem Universum abgeschirmt, also konnten wir erst jetzt eingreifen, aber du hast das Schlimmste damals ja verhindert.

Damit haben sie sich aber nicht geschlagen gegeben. Kyuubi ist eigentlich sehr nett, aber sie haben ihn so beeinflusst, dass er und dein Sohn sich anfeinden, anstatt zusammen zu arbeiten, wie es das Beste für das Licht wäre. Außerdem haben sie dafür gesorgt, dass Naruto allein und von den Dorfbewohnern verhasst aufwächst. Wie mir die Vision nach der du gefragt hast gezeigt hat, hält dieser Einfluss auf die Dorfbewohner noch an. Die Finsternis will ihn so auf ihre Seite ziehen, aber er hat eine starke Persönlichkeit und sich ihr bisher widersetzt.

Auch seine Freunde wurden während ihrer Kindheit jeder einer anderen dunklen Einwirkung ausgesetzt um dem Licht zu schaden. Dies war ein Erfolg, aber dein Sohn hat die besondere Gabe, dass andere Leute ihm vertrauen und kann sie zum Guten verändern. Er hat das bei seinen Freunden geschafft. Das macht ihn so gefährlich für unsere Gegner. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein. Du hast ihn ja heute erlebt, obwohl ich glaube das manches in seinem Verhalten nur eine Maske ist."

Minato hatte während ihrer Erklärung zu weinen begonnen, aber bei ihren letzten Worten stutze er. „Was meinst du mit, er benutzt eine Maske?"

Kate nickte ernst. „Er ist bestimmt nicht so ein Tollpatsch und so schlecht von begriff wie er tut. Ich glaube er macht das, um nicht noch gefährlicher auf die Dorfbewohner zu erscheinen und noch mehr verletzt zu werden. Er denkt ja, dass alle ihn wegen des Dämons fürchten und kennt nicht den wahren Grund. Sie hätten ohne die Beeinflussung deinen letzten Wunsch respektiert und ihn als Helden gefeiert. Ich werde ihn bald darauf ansprechen. Er könnte wenigstens seinen Freunden gegenüber ehrlich sein, aber er hat wohl Angst wieder allein zu sein."

Minato nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf ihn und freue mich schon auf unseren Kampf morgen. Mal sehen wie stark er ist."

Kate nickte nachdenklich. „Du solltest deine persönlichen Jutsus nicht benutzten, das würde nur noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen. Aber ich möchte ebenfalls mein Glück versuchen. Ich kann zwar nicht wie ein Ninja kämpfen, aber ich wäre keine Wächterin, wenn ich gar nicht kämpfen könnte. Also möchte ich gegen Ende gegen ihn kämpfen. Wenn sich plötzlich meine Kampfweise ändert könnte ihn das überraschen."

Minato lächelte. „Dann werden wir mal den Überraschungsninja überraschen! Aber wir sollten jetzt schlafen um morgen alles geben zu können."

Kate lächelte ebenfalls. „Du hast recht. Wenn du noch Fragen hast kannst du sie das nächste Mal stellen. Gute Nacht."

Minato nickte. „Ist gut. Dir auch gute Nacht."

Kate konzentrierte sich kurz und saß gleich darauf wieder auf ihrem Bett. Sie legte sich hin und dachte kurz vor dem einschlafen. „Das wird morgen ein anstrengender Tag."

~am nächsten morgen~

„AUFSTEHEN!", Kate schrie sich seit 5 Minuten die Seele aus dem Leib. Naruto wollte einfach nicht aufwachen.

„_Ich weis nicht von wem er das hat. Kushina und ich waren immer Frühaufsteher. Kann's ich mal versuchen? Ich hab ne Idee."_, sagte Minato.

Kate nickte frustriert und übergab ihre Körperkontrolle Minato. Dieser beugte sich zu dem Langschläfer und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Die Ramen werden kalt."

Schon schreckte Naruto auf. „Was die Ramen werden kalt? Eine Katastrophe!"

Minato zog sich zurück und bemerkte zu Kate: _„Das hat er aber eindeutig von mir."_

Kate musste laut lachen und hielt sich den Bauch. _„Da hätte ich früher drauf kommen können."_

Naruto sah zu ihr und fragte: „Was meinst du? Wo sind die Ramen?"

Kate grinste „Es gibt keine. Das hab ich gesagt, um dich wach zu bekommen. Du hättest sonst unseren Kampf in einer halben Stunde verschlafen. Zieh dich an und komm in die Küche. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht und wir müssen uns beeilen."

Naruto schmollte aber er beeilte sich und so kamen die beiden gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Tsunade um einem Donnerwetter zu entgehen. Denn die Hokage war schon sehr ungeduldig. Außer ihr waren noch Jiraiya, Narutos Freunde und ihre Senseis im Büro.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Dann kann's ja losgehen. Kommt mit zum Stadion."

Die anderen folgten ihr.


	6. Chapter 5: Vorstellungen

hi

sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte ein ziemliches Tief.

der test kommt leider erst im nächsten kapi, da ich narutos freunde jetzt erst mal mit einbauen wollte und dass ist länger als gedacht geworden^^

(außerdem hab ich wohl ein bissl angst wie ich den kampf am besten schreiben soll

vorschäge zum gewinner oder für kates jutsus werden gern angenommen)

viel spaß

Kyuuo

5. Vorstellungen

Auf dem Weg zum Stadion begrüßte Naruto seine Freunde mit seinem üblichen Grinsen.

„Hi, Leute! Wie geht´s euch denn so?", fragte er.

Sakura gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Dir geht's auf jeden fall nicht gut, erst haust du so lange ab und meldest dich nicht und wenn du endlich wieder daheim bist kommst du nicht mal auf die Idee, uns zu besuchen um uns zu sagen, dass du wieder da bist und jetzt hast du auch noch den Nerv um einfach „Hi, Leute" zu sagen???? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich Trottel gemacht!!", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich muss Sakura zustimmen, Naruto, du hättest doch einen Brief schreiben können oder gestern bei uns vorbeischauen können.", pflichtete ihr Ino bei.

Die anderen Freunde stimmten den beiden ebenfalls zu.

„_Die rosahaarige erinnert mich gewaltig an Tsunade"_, raunte Minato Kate zu und diese musste kichern.

Dadurch wurden die anderen auf sie aufmerksam, da sie sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Wer bist du? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen.", kam die scharfe Frage von Neji. „Du bist malwieder unhöflich", fuhr Tenten ihren Teamkameraden an und wandte sich selbst an die Fremde. „Mein Name ist Tenten Ama und der ungehobelte Eisklotz ist mein Teamkamerad Neji Hyuga, der dritte im Team ist das grüngekleidete Energiebündel da. Er heißt Rock Lee. Sein älteres Spiegelbild ist unser Sensei Maito Gai. Kannst du uns deinen Namen und was du hier machst verraten? Ich dachte es sind nur Narutos Freunde zu seinem Test eingeladen."

Kate musste lächeln „Mein Name ist Kate Hikari, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin gestern erst nach Konoha gekommen um Ninja zu werden. Hokage-sama meinte, da sie mich ebenso wie Naruto einstufen muss können wir auch gleich gegeneinander antreten. Darf ich nach den Namen der anderen fragen?"

Sakura fand Kate sofort sympathisch und antwortete. „Du bist wirklich sehr höflich, da könnte sich Naruto echt ne Scheibe davon abschneiden. Ich bin Sakura Haruno seine Teamgefährtin und die Schülerin von Tsunade. Der Typ mit dem Buch und der Maske ist unser Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Die langhaarige Blonde ist meine Freundin Ino Yamanaka, sie ist die andere Schülerin von Tsunade. Der gelangweilte Ananaskopf, Shikamaru Nara und der kräftige -sag ja nicht dick oder fett- Junge neben ihm, Choji Akamichi sind mit ihr im Team. Ihr Sensei ist der Raucher da vorne, Asuma Sarutobi. Er ist der Freund von der rotäugigen Sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi. Ihr Team besteht aus Hinata Hyuga, Nejis Cousine, Shino Aburame, das ist der Typ mit dem Mantel und der Sonnenbrille und Kiba Inuzuka mit seinem Hund Akamaru. Zum Schluss ist da noch der perverse Weißhaarige da drüben, der dich schon die ganze Zeit anglotzt. Das ist Jiraya, Tsunades alter Teamkamerad, Sannin und Narutos Sensei. Ich hoffe du kannst dir das alles merken."

Kate musste blinzeln – das waren ja ziemlich viel Infos auf einmal gewesen, sie war froh, dass sie das meiste schon von der Informationsübertragung wusste.

„Das war wirklich eine ausführliche Vorstellung", meinte sie trocken. Dann musste sie lächeln. „Ich hoffe wir werden uns gut verstehen. Zu dem was du vorhin Naruto vorgeworfen hast muss ich sagen, dass er sich gestern nicht mehr melden konnte, da er mir geholfen hat mein neues Zuhause kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe ich habe keine Umstände gemacht." Sie verbeugte sich leicht.

Kiba musste lachen „Bestimmt nicht. Ich hoffe du wirst etwas lockerer. Sakura meinte zwar, dass Naruto sich was von deiner Höflichkeit abschneiden könnte, aber du bist ja schon fast zu korrekt."

Sie sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an, den keiner der anwesenden deuten konnte. „ Viele Menschen tragen eine Maske um mit einer schweren Vergangenheit oder anderen Situationen fertig zu werden. Höflichkeit ist unter bestimmten Umständen eine genauso gute Maske wie Kühlheit, Fröhlichkeit, Tollpatschigkeit oder Faulheit."

Sie blickte kurz zu Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee und einigen anderen Rookies. Diesen lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und sie dachen alle dasselbe: _Sie kann doch nicht mich damit meinen... woher sollte sie wissen… das muss ein Zufall sein…_

Nur Naruto hatte eine Ahnung, dass sie das absichtlich gesagt hatte.

Tsunade unterbrach das Gespräch „Wir sind da. Ihr beiden geht gleich in die Arena und gebt euer bestes. Die anderen folgen mir auf die Tribüne. Jiraya ist der Schiedsrichter."

Als alle auf ihren Plätzen waren fing Jiraya an: „Das ist ein Einstufungstest für Kate Hikari und Naruto Uzumaki. Ihr fangt auf mein Zeichen an und werdet aufhören wenn ich eingreife und den Kampf beende. Es ist verboten den Gegner zu töten, ansonsten ist alles erlaubt, zeigt alles was ihr draufhabt, denn die anwesenden Jonin werden gemeinsam mit der Hokage und mir danach euren Rang festlegen. Ihr könnt jetzt beginnen."

Damit zog er sich zurück.

„Bevor wir anfangen möchte ich dich um etwas bitten, Naruto.", sagte Kate.

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Um was denn?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst von Anfang an ernst zu machen. Wie du weißt waren unsere Väter befreundet, also stell dir einfach vor, dass dein Vater statt mir mit dir kämpft und zeig ihm alles was in dir steckt, um ihn stolz zu machen. Kannst du mir das versprechen, Naruto?"

Diese Aussage führe bei verschiedenen Personen zu unterschiedlichen Reaktionen:

Naruto war über die Frage verwirrt. _Warum will sie, dass ich mir meinen Vater an ihrer Stelle vorstelle?_

Narutos Freunde waren erstaunt und neugierig. _Wieso kennt sie seinen Vater, wenn sie erst nach Konoha gekommen ist… wer war er…weiß Naruto jetzt endlich wer sein Vater ist?_

Jiraya hingegen war erschrocken. _Sie weiß von Minato? Hat sie ihm etwa die Wahrheit gesagt? Es ist doch noch zu früh dafür… ich muss danach unbedingt mit Tsunade reden._

„Also gut. Ich verspreche es dir. Und ich halte meine Versprechen, dass ist mein Ninjaweg!", rief Naruto seiner Gegnerin zu.

Diese lächelte und erwiederte. „Danke. Und jetzt lass uns anfangen."

Damit übergab sie die Kontrolle ihres Körpers an Minato. Er ging sofort in eine normale Defensivstellung. „_Danke, dass du ihm dieses Versprechen abgenommen hast, Kate.", _dachte er. _„Nicht nötig. Und jetzt konzentrier dich auf den Kampf"_, erwiederte sie lächelnd.


End file.
